sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Discord Rulebook
If you all didn't know this, I do have a Discord for this Wikia which you can join at the bottom of the main page. '' ''Yes, there are rules that need to be followed and will be enforced. Please read and make sure you understand the following. ''Rules 'These are basically the general rules that apply for this Wikia. You may read them .' Behave towards other users. ''Flaming/trolling/harassment towards another user, along with any form of hate speech or insensitive jokes/references is forbidden and shall be dealt with severely. '' ''While the definition of "hate speech" is not well defined specifically, this will generally refer to making incendiary remarks based on race, nationality, gender, sexual orientation, political views or some other factor. You are expected to conduct yourselves in a civilized manner and not engage in flame wars, Wikia drama or the like. ''No intercommunity drama. ''I am aware that some of you know each other (and me) on other sites besides Sakura CC (including on the unaffiliated YCM Wikia is not linked to the site proper in any shape or form). However, if something happened between you and another member here on YCM or any other site / Discord, etc, leave it over there and either resolve your differences there or let the staff there handle it (assuming they are competent enough to do their jobs properly). Outside drama doesn't belong here, so don't bring it over. ''No impersonating another member ''This was a major issue on the YCM Discord (and site), so I'm not going to have it happen here. '' ''Unless the member in question has given you express permission, do not copy their username (and/or avatar) and certainly do not mock them by typing in a similar way. ''No religion or controversial topics ''It has been shown across communities that these topics usually end in heated arguments that escalate out of control and resort to ad hominem attacks. Moreover, it is also difficult to moderate these situations without becoming opinionated towards a particular side. Therefore, keep them off the server. ''Bring up any problems in a civilized manner ''There is a #comments-and-suggestions channel in the server. Use that for expressing your concerns regarding the Wikia. Any member-related grievances should be DM'd to me. My Discord ID is Sakura #2014. '' Keep swearing to a minimum. ''I have no issues with you using swear words in the channel, but please limit it whenever necessary. Remember that the Discord is technically open to everyone, including those who get easily offended by swear words. Keep in mind that swear words that are directed towards other users in a hostile manner are never tolerated. ''Do not post adult or explicit content '' As per the standards I set on YCM during my tenure in Custom Cards, keep all content on the Discord at PG-17 or less. To put things into perspective, anything that is not adult/explicit is fair game, though there may be exceptions given how the server is technically "public" with it being listed on the front page and in line with Discord's ToS (if enforcable). If there is something you want to post, but are unsure if it draws the line or not, DM me or one of the channel moderators. (I ultimately have the final say, but I'm pretty generous about it) ''Don't abuse the bots ''Please use the #botfun channel for non-essential functions like the image search and whatnot. YuGiOh may be used in the design area for referencing cards if you need to, but that's it. ''Names on Discord ''There are some conditions that govern what names you may use on the server (and also fall in line with Discord's ToS as well). I (or any channel mods I appoint) reserve the right to change your name if you break these rules. Reverting back to an old name that was deemed inappropriate will be grounds for expulsion from the server (and possibly this site). ''Usernames here must have readable characters '' No Zalgo text or any symbols / words that are forbidden in Discord member names such as the (@) or pound signs because those make it harder to get to you without scrolling and right-clicking. You may have diacritical characters and/or non-Latin characters (i.e. Kanji/kana, Arabic, Greek, Russian, emoji characters) in your name, though please note that some characters may not render properly for some users. ''No profanity/racial slurs/etc. ''This one is pretty obvious; don't use a swear word in your name, nor contain anything that is discriminatory towards another group of people. ''Keep your name consistent '' You have the ability to change your names, but don't keep changing them every day to the point we don't know who you are. If you keep the same avatar and stuff, it's fine. Ideally, please use the name you use on the Wikia so it's easier to find you here (or a common nickname if you'd rather not use your login name here). I may otherwise ask who you are on the Wikia if you are not recognizable. ''Notice for members under the age of 13 ''Please understand that while I will not ask you to verify age (or request your parent/guardian to vouch for permission), know that you will likely see conversations that deal with slightly mature topics that are not appropriate for pre-teens and earlier. This includes, but isn't limited to: *''Discussion of censorship in card art (TCG vs OCG, and the limits of acceptable sexuality)'' *''Criticism of corporate entities (e.g. Konami, Nihon Ad Systems, Blizzard Entertainment, Gamefreak, etc.)'' *''Profane language'' *''Certain "generational" jokes and memes (however, these will be moderated and checked that they are appropriate)'' While you're here, you will still be held to the same conduct standards listed above. If you do not feel you are mature enough to handle the content above, please just stick to the Wikia. ''Questions/Comments'' If there's anything specific you need to know about what is okay / not okay from these rules, please let me know. Category:Rules